Mobile device management (MDM) platforms typically allow organizations to control or observe access to corporate resources from mobile devices, such as laptops, tablets, or smartphones. MDM platforms may gather information about mobile devices accessing corporate resources and networks. MDM platforms may also allow organizations to control access to corporate resources based on status information or identity of users or devices. Furthermore, MDM platforms may allow an organization to restrict access to data or applications on the device. For example, a network may use a mobile device management platform to gather information about smart phones that access corporate e-mail. These devices can be restricted, such that, for example, if a user fails to confirm his identity (e.g., entering a password), e-mail apps can be blocked or stored e-mail data may be locked or wiped.
Because mobile devices change rapidly, it may be difficult for a traditional IT department within an organization to keep abreast of threats and compatibility issues relating to mobile devices used by members of an organization. Accordingly, it may be desirable to outsource MDM tasks to third party vendors that can develop expertise in managing mobile devices. However, unlike management by a traditional IT department of networks containing only wired devices, managing mobile devices may not allow a party managing a device to have access to the physical device. Accordingly, deploying new applications or features to a device can be complicated. One common approach to this challenge is to require a user of a mobile device to manually download certain applications before allowing access to certain corporate resources. For example, an organization may require that a certain e-mail application be used by mobile device to access corporate e-mail.
However, this may be a cumbersome or obtrusive task, as inexperienced device users must navigate the download and installation process. Applications may need to be upgraded, which may require an invasive, manual update by the user or IT personnel. Furthermore, as organizations seek to add additional features to mobile device management, new applications may need to be separately download and installed. The installation process can be cumbersome and interfere with use of the device. For example, installing applications may require that the device restart after an old version of an application is uninstalled, a new version of the application is reinstalled, and the application is restarted. Furthermore, users may be slow to upgrade or install new applications if they are required to manually install them. This can make it difficult for an organization to timely rollout new applications or new security procedures. Rollout of new applications or updates may therefore be a time intensive process and may be difficult to coordinate within an organization.
This can cause organizations to avoid adding new or updating existing applications or features in an MDM platform, even though the organization may benefit from a more responsive approach to security or management policies.